1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, transmissive or transflective liquid crystal display devices (electro-optical devices) have generally been used for display units of electronic apparatuses. In general, this type of liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel having a color filter therein and a backlight provided at a rear side of the liquid crystal panel. In addition, in order to reduce the size and power consumption of the backlight, LEDs (light emitting diodes) have come into widespread use as light sources.
Further, there has been suggested a technique for improving the utilization efficiency of a liquid crystal display device in which a backlight has an LED as a light source. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-258771 discloses a technique for converting light emitted from a backlight into color display light with a high degree of efficiency by a combination of a liquid crystal panel having a color converting layer, serving as a color filter, therein and a backlight having a blue LED as a light source.
Recently, in the field of display devices, an improvement in display quality has been strongly demanded. However, a backlight using a white LED, which is the related art, has a problem in that, because emission peaks of G (green) and R (red) light components are low and have wide ranges, the color purity of display light is lowered, resulting in low color reproducibility. However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-258771 has an advantage in that the loss of energy required for obtaining colored light can be reduced, which makes it possible to achieve high-brightness display. However, since light emitted from a color converting layer having a lower degree of freedom in color selection than a color filter is directly used for display, it is difficult to improve the color reproducibility.